Just a stranger in the street
by lokilover17
Summary: This story is about my friend "addisongac" and Loki. They go on an adventure together to find the person who killed her family but found out a secret about herself along the way…. I DON'T OWN LOKI, JUST MY OC'S
1. Flashbacks Galore

_This is dedicated to my dear friend addisongac. Please check out her stories as well. _

_ Chapter 1 Flashbacks Galore _

_ *Flashback* _

_"Please! Somebody help me! Please...Please..." And that was the last words Addison's parents would ever hear. It had been two years since the "accident" and she had been in and out of foster homes since then. Her most recent one was a very wealthy family named the Stevens. They had a big mansion with maids and butlers and personal chefs. The parents were nice and they had two girls and one boy. Once Addison was settled she, the girls named Rebecca and Sally and the boy named Cameron were off to the community collage. But then thats when things started to go all wrong. _

*Present Day*

"Go away from me Rebecca!" Addison nearly screamed.

Rebecca and her friends were just leaving the school when they caught sight of the darling little orphan Addison. Addison tried to run away, but rebecca and her friends had her cornered.

"Why so you can run away to your Mommy? Oh wait! I forgot, YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!" Her and her friends ( If you can call them that) laughed at her joke like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Whatever just leave me alone!" Addison was so choked up she was almost crying. Almost.

" Fine you little insect. Girls shall we?" And with that they were off.

_'Whew. That was a close one.' _ Addison thought to her self. The walk back to her "family"s house was a half an hour walk in the busy streets of California. She had to be back by 5 and it was 3:30-ish. 'It's ok. You still have time.' She thought to herself. Man life was hard. On her way home, She ran into a man with eyes so green they were like a thousand crushed emeralds.

"Watch it, Mortal!" _' Wait.. did he just call me mortal?' _

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and I... sorry." She paused to wipe a tear off her cheek.

"My I didn't mean to be _that_ harsh. Whats wrong?"

"Nothing it's fine. No need for a complete stranger to give a crap about me when no one else does."

And with that she turned to leave but he grabbed her arm.

" Please do tell me more. I'm Loki by the way. And what might be your name?" Getting a good look at his slicked back raven like hair and handsome features, and with that look of concern on his face she some how didn't feel alone anymore. Like he somehow _knew _what she was going through and had felt the same.

" Addison. Addison Daniels..I mean Stevens. Addison Stevens." He paused to look into her eyes while she said it. Mostly because she had a hood covering up her face and only her eyes showing. He noticed the pain and sadness look in her eyes and that's how he knew.

That's how the look in _his _had been when he suffered torture from his "father" for trying to take over Midgard. He knew exactly what she was going through.

"What do you mean Addison Daniels and Addison Stevens?" Loki asked with a confused look on his face. " Well,...you see... it's a long story." "I got time." Loki replied and just like that she ended up telling a complete stranger all that has happened in her life. " No you don't want to hear 's very long and... depressing." She was almost at the breaking point there and all the flood gates were going to break loose." "I've lived through depressing. So try me." Loki added with a challenging smirk.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you."


	2. How It All Started

Chapter 2 How it all started

*_Flashback*_

_It was a warm summer day, and I was home for the summer. That's when I found out what happened. First-hand. We as a family, weren't poor. We weren't rich either. We had enough to get by and we were happy. That is until I came home one day and found our front door opened. My dad was a big safety person, so whenever they went out they'd always look the door. I thought it was weird and went to investigate but was very cautious._

"Wait." Loki interrupted. " Do you mean someone was actually on your house and went in anyway?" She sent him a glare that shut him up. "Yes I was a high school boxing champion for 4 years. May I proceed?" " Go ahead."

_so I went in and boom I head a scream and then four gun shots. And I went in only to find my parents, my little sister and evan our beloved family dog dead laying in a pool of their own blood._

Now the flood gates wee pouring out. This time she was crying. She paused to wipe some tears off her face. He looked shocked. He was shocked. He was almost to tears himself. He could practically feel the rage and anger swell up inside him. But, he could also feel the sadness inside him too.

_And that's when they found me. They held me hostage for a couple of days and when the police did arrive, it was almost too late. They had tortured, and starved me. He was about to shoot me, but the officer shot him first.I later learned that it was the neighbors who called them because of the weird noises in our home. Then after foster home to foster home I am where I am now. With the Stevens. At first they were really nice, but then I accidentally dropped and plate and ... _

She stopped not wanting to go on. " And what happened? Addison, Addison HELLOOOO" "I'm here but there are no words to describe how mad he was. So I'll just show you some of the things they do to me." She lifted back her hood and that's when he realized just how pretty she was._ No Loki she is mortal and she is a stranger. _He then saw the manny cuts and bruises on her face. " I knew it was bad but I didn't know it was _that_ bad." She added with a small smirk.

He had been gawking at her but then shut his mouth. It was then He was about to explode with anger. "No one should treat you like this. I know I've been In this situation before." He said with anger seeping into his voice. " Thank you. No one has ever said that to me." Addison quietly replied with a mega watt smile.

_Man_, Loki thought _she has a beautiful smile. _Then he replied with one of his own. _Wow he has a nice smile and a smooth silky accent too. _ But then her smile dropped. "It gets worse." Then she lifted up the selves of her jacket. She had multiple cuts and bruises and scars. That did it. He went off. "Why do you let them treat you like that?"He asked.

"Because they make sure I don't run off and tell on them to the police. I would fight back I really would but... I can't." "Why not?" He asked baffled. " Because I'm not strong enough. They starve me and I NEVER have full strength." By now they were sitting on a bench in the park that she has to pass through to get home. " Oh my god! What time is it?" She asked franticly.

"Umm 5:37. Why?" " I have to be home by 5 ! Oh, father is going to kill me! LITERALLY! I have to go. Bye Loki nice talking to you it really was." She replied with a small smile. She turned to go, but Loki had her by the arm. "Let me go with you. Let me watch what they do to you. Maby I can help." He said this with concern in his eyes. " Ok but how will help or even get into the house without anyone seeing you?" she asked. He frowned not wanting to tell her hid dark secret, for she was the first friend he's had in two years since the NY incident. "I have my ways." And with that they were of


	3. Inside The House of Horrors

Chapter 3 inside the house of horrors

"No Stop IT! I'm sorry ! I won't do it again I promise!" By now with all the strength and the voice had been gone from all the yelling. Loki helplessly watched from the sidelines as the man beat the girl senseless. "You will stay in the shed from now on! and no dinner or breakfast for you."The dad yelled. "Yeah" Rebecca added "And No blankets. No comfort. NO ANYTHING! Perfect for a girl that IS NOTHING AND A NOBODY!"

The poor girl was pushed in the the shed then beat some more than was locked in for the night. She had blood running down her face and arms. She was crying for a bit then said " This is just great. Now look what I've done. Well might as well get comfortable sinceI'm gonna be staying here till I finish collage."

" Why would you be staying here until collage is over?"

Addison jumped at the sound of him speaking. "Loki! You startled me. Well you saw the whole thing didn't you?" She could feel a swelling of emotions inside her.

" Yes. I...I ...I am so sorry you had to be in that." Loki said with his big green puppy dog eyes nearly filled with tears.

"Yeah well get used to it. It happens as a daily routine." Her eyes already filled with tears and were flowing. Loki came in to wipe tears from her sad brown eyes. She looked up at him with a look so sad it sent daggers to his heart. Then doing something he wouldn't usually let anyone do especially a _mortal_. She gave him a bone-crushing hug and he hugged her back_.He hugged her back._ Hard. They sat there in the shed for a bit until Loki Said " So what now?"

"I don't know. I usually just sit here and cry myself to sleep."

But all the sudden she felt a sudden burst anger explode in side of her. "And I just HATE felling weak!" She yelled. She could feel something different about it though. It wasn't a burning in your stomach kind of anger. No, it was an anger that you could feel flowing through you veins kind of anger.

" Loki...I ...feel...faint...I might...help me!." Then she fainted.

His voice was fading as he said this."Addison. Addison can you hear me Addison your'e gonna be ?"

Then the strangest thing Loki had ever seen happened. The girl was glowing. Like transforming almost. Then a big burst of colorful light gathered around her body and then she transformed. Into a wolf. . . Skin into fur. Feet into paws. and a tail.

A fully black one with a green tinted back like a cape and gold tinted fur as a necklace. And my was she beautiful. Loki stared in awe. He almost scooped her up in his arms and never let go. realized what was happening he instantly poofed up a book and started to read through it.

Then Addison came to and said "Loki what happened? What am I? How? What ?I don't understand!" "Calm Down! It's just the first stage of your gift." "Gift what gift? Loki where did you get that book?" "I stole it from my father's library. And you have a very rare and magnificent gift. It's called a Shape Shifter. Here take a look." He handed her a mirror he poofed up.

"How did you do that?" she asked. "Please don't hate me but..." But" Addison said as she raised her wolf eyebrow. "No I can't! You're the first friend I've had in two years! TWO YEARS!" He shouted nearly crying.

"Dude I've seen you in New York. It's ok. Your past is your past." "Really? You don't hate me?" "No I couldn't hate you. after all we've been through? After all we've talked about? When I looked into your eyes, I saw the same pain I had. And plus I think you're..." She trailed off. "I'm what?" Loki asked with a hint of wonder, mischief, and worry in his eyes. "Cute." Addison said this and blushed a bit. So did Loki.

"Well in your current form and colors you're not bad yourself." He joked. " Hey how _do_ I look?" " Oh right.'' He gave her the mirror he didn't realize he was still holding. "Sorry" Loki replied with a shy smile.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"Though it sounded like a howl and a scream. Loki nearly jumped out of his skin. "I look ADORABLE!" She said with a big wolf like human grin. " My back is like a cape and the gold fur on my chest is like a the rest of my black fur is like _your_ armor." She looked at the ground and blushed ,but Loki couldn't see it. Loki smirked.


End file.
